Vernon Tak Pernah Bertanya
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Vernon tak pernah banyak bertanya. Karena itulah Petunia mencintainya.


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Vernon Tak Pernah Bertanya<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>Vernon tak pernah bertanya, saat pertama kali ia melihat Petunia di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mengapa gadis itu tak pernah menunjukkan wajah riang gembira. Yang terlihat di mata Vernon hanyalah keangkuhan memesona, sebuah sikap yang langsung memikatnya begitu saja. Kemudian ia pun jatuh cinta dan berusaha mendekatinya.<p>

Butuh waktu lama untuk menaklukkan gadis seperti Petunia, tapi Vernon tidak pernah putus asa. Hingga akhirnya ia menikmati hasilnya—Petunia jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Vernon tak pernah bertanya, ketika pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Petunia, mengapa sang kekasih tak pernah bercerita tentang adiknya, bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun mengungkitnya! Padahal foto-foto Lily mewarnai seluruh penjuru rumah mereka—seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang beberapa tahun lebih muda. Saat pandangan Vernon jatuh ke foto-foto itu pun Petunia tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya urat-urat pelipisnya menegang, walau nyaris tak kentara.

Pada jamuan makan malam yang hangat seharusnya, rasa tidak enak samar mendera, tatkala Mr dan Mrs Evans tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang anak mereka yang lainnya. Tersenyum sopan alakadarnya, Vernon berusaha keras membelokkan pembicaraan dengan basa-basi kata. Sedikit banyak ia mulai bisa meraba, betapa Petunia-nya tercinta sedikit tersisih di mata ayah ibunya. Dalam hati tumbuh rasa iba, yang mengantarkan pada janji agar kelak selalu membuat Petunia bahagia.

.

.

.

Vernon tak pernah bertanya, kala akhirnya menikahi Petunia, mengapa mempelainya tidak mengizinkan sang adik menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita. Walau Petunia masih tak pernah bercerita, Vernon paham betapa sensitifnya mengungkit masalah saudara. Jarak antara Petunia dan Lily tak terkira jauhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan Vernon sendiri dengan Marjorie saudara perempuannya.

Padahal Lily sangat baik dan menyayangi kakaknya, sama sekali bukan tipikal adik nakal yang butuh diteriaki setiap harinya. Secara khusus Lily sempat menemui dirinya, berbicara singkat dengan kaca-kaca di mata hijaunya, "Tolong jaga Tuney dan bahagiakan dia."

Sejujurnya, Vernon tidak mengerti mengapa Petunia sangat membenci adiknya.

.

.

.

Vernon tak pernah bertanya, mengapa Petunia mau datang ke pernikahan Lily kalau sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menggerutu saja kerjanya. Mengomel panjang pendek tanpa suara, memasang wajah masam penuh angkara. Rasanya sulit dipercaya ada ikatan darah yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Lalu akhirnya Vernon melihatnya. Tamu-tamu yang datang di pernikahan Lily dengan James Potter benar-benar berpenampilan di luar akal manusia. Topi yang dipakai sangat tidak karuan rupanya, dipadankan dengan apa yang mereka sebut "jubah pesta". Kening Vernon berkerut dalam dan hatinya menerka, apakah ini semua bercanda? Namun sepertinya tidak demikian adanya, menilik sikap mereka yang tak kalah aneh dari penampilannya!

Lily dan James terlihat santai-santai saja, bahkan berseri-seri gembira sepanjang acara. Mr dan Mrs Evans pun menikmatinya tanpa sedikit pun gundah gulana. Hanya Petunia yang berbeda. Ia berbisik di telinga Vernon dengan rasa jijik di tiap suku kata, "Sekarang kau tahu kan, kenapa aku membencinya? _Dia itu orang aneh yang gila!_"

Pelan, Vernon menganggukkan kepala. Ya, kini dia percaya. Dan dia tidak mau bersinggungan dengan orang-orang seperti ini lagi seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Vernon tak pernah bertanya, tatkala bayi Harry Potter tiba di kediaman mereka, mengapa Petunia tidak langsung membawanya ke panti asuhan saja. Mereka sudah punya Dudley yang manis manja, tak perlulah ditambah satu anak lagi yang sebenarnya memiliki orang tua.

Itu sebelum Vernon mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka sudah mati, Vernon. Lily dan James sudah mati."

Suara Petunia tercekat, tak seperti biasanya. Rasa heran menghampiri si pria. Sejak kapan Petunia peduli pada adiknya?

Kemudian Petunia pun menceritakannya. Tentang sihir dan tetek bengek lain yang entah butuh berapa lama untuk memercayai semua. Tak masuk akal, irasional, melumpuhkan sehatnya logika.

Namun alih-alih marah, Petunia berlinang air mata. Vernon bingung dan hatinya tak tega. Petunia-nya yang kuat kini menangis sengsara, meluapkan seluruh kepedihan yang dirasakannya selama menjadi nomor dua. Menumpahkan kebencian pada orang tua yang jauh lebih mencintai adiknya, tak peduli betapa anehnya dia. Menjeritkan rasa tak suka pada Lily yang dianggap telah merebut segalanya.

Hari itu semua jawaban datang kepada Vernon tanpa diminta.

Dan akhirnya Vernon pun menerima Harry tinggal di rumah mereka, meski sangat amat terpaksa.

.

.

.

Petunia sudah menduga, keputusan memelihara Harry Potter akan memengaruhi kehidupan keluarganya. Betapapun ia tidak ingin melakukannya, surat dari Dumbledore tak mungkin diabaikan begitu saja. Kematian Lily dan James begitu rumit nampaknya, tapi Petunia membuatnya mudah saja—_kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa_.

Masih banyak yang tidak dikatakannya kepada Vernon yang setia. Terkadang hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah, tapi apa daya? Ia tak senang mengungkit luka lama. Sekarang hanya ada masa kini dan masa depan bersama Vernon dan Dudley tercinta, tidak ada lagi orang tua yang memandang sebelah mata atau Lily yang selalu dianggap sempurna. Petunia merasa ini adalah kebahagiaan yang sudah sepantasnya, sebagai bayaran atas masa-masa penuh derita.

Akan ia biarkan Harry Potter masuk ke kehidupan mereka, tetapi cukup menjadi benalu saja. Selama kebutuhan sandang, pangan, dan papan bocah itu terpenuhi semua, Petunia yakin Dinas Sosial tidak akan bertindak apa-apa.

Petunia menghela napas dan memandang suaminya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk seulas senyum penuh cinta.

Vernon tak pernah banyak bertanya.

Karena itulah Petunia mencintainya.

* * *

><p><em>Jangan tanya-tanya. <em>Itulah peraturan pertama hidup bersama keluarga Dursley.

—Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p>AN: Ide mendadak yang muncul entah dari mana. Percobaan menulis dengan sok ber-rima. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. :D Maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere ya m(_ _)m


End file.
